


The Lip Bite Thing

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, F/M, Implied Smut, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: His damn lip bite makes you crazy.





	The Lip Bite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.

Your eyes widened as you looked across the table at Dean. He was looking down intently at his cheeseburger like it was his long lost love and before he took his next bite, he did something that always made you a little, okay a lot weak in the knees.

“Stop,” You whispered across the table. It’d been a long day and you didn’t have the energy to hide your huge crush on the olive-eyed hunter.

Dean paused mid-bite and looked up. “What?”

“That thing you always do with your lip.” You took a deep breath. “The lip bite thing.”

Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I didn’t do anything with my lip.”

“Yes, you did!” You laughed exasperatedly. “Just now. You bit down on it and like...sucked.”

“Really?” Dean set his dinner down and leaned back against the booth. “Does it bug you?”

How could you smoothly explain that it made you want to climb up on the red formica table, throw your plates to the ground, and take that lip between your own teeth and suck?

“It’s just...distracting,” You cleared your throat and looked back to your neglected chicken club. You took a bite and then looked up, expecting Dean to have dropped the confession in favor of his own food.

Of course he hadn’t. The jerk leaned his arm up over the back on the bench and tucked that pink lower lip under his perfect white teeth again. He was going to tease you mercilessly now that he knew it had gotten your attention.

“Seriously?” You groaned as he released his lip slowly and then slid his tongue across it.

“Does it turn you on when I do that?” Dean teased, leaning forward to set his elbows on the table. That wicked smile would be the devil itself if you didn’t know otherwise. “What is it, my lips or my teeth?”

As he said the last word his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth and it came out as an arousing hiss. His eyes watched every tick of your shoulders and every nervous flail of your fingers. Damn him. Even in the mundane diner, he’d awoken the desire that you had been hiding.

You didn’t respond but couldn’t hide the adjustment of your hips underneath the table. Dean chuckled and nodded, his mischievous eyes taking inventory of every breath you took. His low groan of acknowledgement made you shift again. _Fuck me._

“Okay, okay.” You stuttered, closing your eyes as you blurted out the truth. “It’s incredibly hot and you are such a tease and every time you do that it makes me want to strip off my clothes and let you do whatever dirty things you want to do to me.”

You opened one eye cautiously and looked up to see Dean stunned speechless. His eyes were wide and he opened his mouth to reply but ended up with nothing. He swept his hand around the back of his neck bashfully, which was also incredibly hot, and then adjusted his own hips on the seat. A grin slowly grew on your face as you realized your admission had prompted a reaction from him too.

“I, uh...I didn’t know that,” Finally he looked up at you and those green eyes shined with a little bit of confusion and even more arousal. “I mean, I know we that we tease each other but I didn’t know that…”

“I like you?” You nodded, looking around the bustling restaurant. “Ummm yeah, this isn’t the best place or situation to talk about it. Let’s just forget it.”

Dean shook his head, his upper lip sucking his lower lip in before speaking. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way in hell I can forget you saying that.”

You knew this time wasn’t intentional but you groaned just the same, dropping your head into your hands. You looked up in surprise as he stood and dropped a twenty on the table. “We didn’t finish our food.”

“I don’t care,” He replied, offering you his hand. “Let’s go.”

You smiled, letting him tug you out of the booth. “What about Sam? He’s supposed to meet us here.”

“Tough shit,” Dean smirked, leading you out of the glass doors and towards the Impala. “You and I are going for a drive.”

He opened the passenger side door and you slid inside, taking a deep breath as he sauntered around the front of the car. When Dean reached his side and sat back in his seat, he looked over and smiled.

“So, is it every time I do the lip bite thing?” He grinned as he looked over, that sinful tongue dancing behind his lower front teeth.

“Yes,” You whispered. At that point you didn’t care if this ruined hunting or your lives or the fucking universe. “It makes me want you every time.”

You didn’t have a moment for another word before he scooted across the bucket seat, setting his hand on your neck gently and then intentionally, deliberately, so slowly biting his lower lip. His teeth made the flesh nude as he pressed down and you felt like you couldn’t breathe let alone speak.

“So you want me right now then?” He asked as his lip was slowly freed, the pale turning blush pink.

“Yes,” You nodded, shamelessly staring at his lips but loving the drawn out suspension of what was about to happen. “Yes, I want you.”

“Good,” Dean whispered before leaning forward and kissing you, his lips pressing softly against yours before parting between them. You leaned into his arms, unable to stop the moan that rose in your chest as his tongue brushed against yours. A current of pure lust rushed between you and he pulled you tight in his arms. Carefully he sucked your lower lip between his, his teeth grazing it as he leaned back for a moment.

You were speechless, unable to find anything eloquent to say after the reality you’d been daydreaming about for months. “I...that was awesome.”

Dean nodded before scooting back to his spot and starting the Impala. You reached up and touched your lower lip, reliving the perfect kiss. Dean grinned as he looked over.

“Just wait until I show you what else I can do with my lips and teeth.” His eyebrows arched in the air and he nodded playfully.

Dean grinned at your responding whimper, the car pulling out of the parking lot as he took you somewhere private to find out what those lips and teeth could really do.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
